Un an plus tard
by justme318
Summary: La suite de la série telle que j'aurai aimé la voir...
1. Chapter 1

Justin s'assit sur le sofa et regarda par la baie vitrée la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. New York ! Il en avait tant rêvé ! Mais New York sans Brian ce n'était pas pareil...Bien sûr il était content qui ne le serait pas ? Ses tableaux se vendaient bien ; il dessinait toujours Brian, il le connaissait tellement bien. Il avait rencontré des gens, les uns célèbres, les autres non, il avait quelques amis. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un...Il couchait de droite à gauche mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Il ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse. Bon sang ils avaient failli se marier ! Ce n'était pas rien tout de même !

Il regarda autour de lui; il aimait bien son appartement : il était simple, spacieux, lumineux avec une vue magnifique sur New York. New York ! Quelle immense ville ! Si animée ! Quel changement avec Pittsburg ! Justin ne se lassait pas de cette ville. Il y avait tant à voir. il aimait bien se promener dans Central Park ; c'était le plus beau parc qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait toujours un pincement au coeur en y voyant des couples homosexuels. Ils ne s'étaient pas souvent baladés avec Brian mais ces moments-là restaient gravés dans son coeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait ! Il pensait que le manque s'atténuerait avec le temps mais au contraire il s'amplifiait.

Il ne voulait pas que Brian change il l'aimait cynique, arrogant et prétentieux mais aussi attentionné, amoureux. Il avait été son premier amour et serait le seul. Jamais il ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort que lui. Il était l'homme de sa vie...et était terriblement loin de lui.

Il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles. Au début ils s'appelaient et puis Brian lui avait demandé de ne plus l'appeler parce qu'il était submergé de travail. Mais Justin n'avait pas été dupe : il savait que Brian souffrait autant que lui et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait mis fin à leurs appels. Ce qu'il savait de lui venait de Debbie. Justin l'appelait de temps en temps. Il aimait beaucoup cette femme au caractère bien trempé. Elle était sa deuxième mère. Elle l'avait beaucoup aidé il lui devait énormément. Elle était exceptionnelle. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien de Pittsburg, des garçons, de la vie...Pittsburg lui manquait beaucoup c'était sa ville. Les garçons aussi lui manquaient...Un jour qu'ils étaient en train de rire d'une blague qu'un client avait faîte à Debbie, Justin lui demanda :  
>-Comment va Brian ?<br>Le rire de Debbie cessa aussitôt.  
>-Oh ! Comment te dire, mon ange ?<br>-Dites-le franchement.  
>-Eh bien, il a repris sa vie de débauche : il se drogue de plus en plus et va de plus en plus souvent dans les backrooms.<br>Justin encaissa.  
>-Tu sais mon chéri c'est parce qu'il est triste qu'il a recommencé, pas parce qu'il ne t'aime plus. Tu lui manques beaucoup. Tu l'as transformé il voulait t'épouser. Brian Kinney voulait se ranger ! Brian Kinney!Monsieur je-baise-tout-ce-qui-passe!Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as réussi à faire? Et tu es parti. Tout s'est écroulé pour lui. Il faut que tu le comprennes : il a toujours caché ses sentiments et il s'est laissé attendrir par toi. On le croyait insensible et on l'a découvert amoureux. Lui qui refusait tout sentiment. Il se sent faible et a besoin de se rassurer. Tu comprends ?<br>-Oui mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
>-Réussir. C'est ce que tu souhaites et lui aussi. Tu sais il suit l'évolution de ta carrière.<br>-C'est vrai ?  
>-Oui. Mon ange, écoute-moi : vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Un jour vous vous retrouverez et ne vous quitterez plus. Et on pourra faire la fête à votre mariage !<br>-Vous croyez ?  
>-J'en suis sûre.<br>Cette conversation lui avait fait du bien. Debbie avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était parti qu'il devait s'arrêter de vivre. Il avait raison d'en profiter. Justin espérait juste qu'il ne l'oublierait pas et qu'un jour, comme avait dit Debbie, ils se retrouveraient et ne se quitteraient plus.

Lindsay, elle, s'inquiétait pour Brian. Elle le connaissait bien. Cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Elle faisait part de ses peurs à Justin. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire? Brian était plus têtu qu'une mule. Elle espérait qu'à force il se calmerait.

Justin sortit de ses pensées et se leva. Il faut que j'aille faire les courses, pensa t-il en regardant dans le réfrigérateur, il n'y a plus rien à manger. Et que j'arrête de ressasser tout ça.

Il sortit de son immeuble mais à peine était-il dehors qu'il se remit à penser à Brian. Et ne vit pas la voiture lui foncer dessus...


	2. Chapter 2

Emett posa son stylo et se leva ; il avait besoin d'une pause. Il était débordé de travail. Il avait ouvert sa prestation de services il y a quelques mois. Il avait acheté un studio dans Liberty Avenue qu'il avait transformé en bureau et qu'il avait décoré lui-même. Son affaire marchait très bien. Il avait l'impression que tout Pittsburg lui passait commande. Il était ravi bien sûr mais aurait bien voulu souffler une minute pour pouvoir muscler ses fesses à la salle de sport. Heureusement il adorait ce qu'il faisait : organiser des réceptions, c'était tout lui. Lui que tout le monde traitait de tapette avait sa propre entreprise ! Il en était très fier. Cela lui permettait aussi de rencontrer beaucoup de gens célèbres ou pas.

Il vivait toujours chez Debbie ; il n'aimait pas vivre seul et il aimait beaucoup Debbie. Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux et avec Carl aussi. Emett trouvait qu'ils formaient un magnifique couple et il aurait bien voulu en être un lui aussi mais le destin semblait ne pas vouloir lui accorder cette chance. Il avait eu une petite aventure avec Calvin mais cela n'avait pas duré ; Emett ne l'aimait pas assez. Mais Emett ne désespérait pas de trouver un jour l'homme de sa vie comme Ted avec Blake, Michael avec Ben et Lindsay et Mélanie.

Emett était heureux pour eux ; c'était ses amis et il ne voulait que leur bonheur. Même si au début il n'appréciait pas tellement Blake il avait fini par s'y habituer et puisqu'il rendait Ted heureux c'était le principal. Emett admirait le courage de Michael qui vivait continuellement avec la mort, Ben étant séropositif. Mais il l'aimait et c'était bien connu l'amour était plus fort que tout. Voir son ami heureux avec ses deux hommes et sa librairie de BD remplissait Emett de joie. Lindsay et Mélanie étaient aussi très heureuses à Toronto ; elles étaient sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix pour leurs enfants. Elles ne les élèveraient pas dans un pays qui renie l'homosexualité. Même si elles lui manquaient il savait que c'était le mieux qu'elles pouvaient faire pour leurs enfants. Et puis elles revenaient de temps en temps à Pittsburg.

Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un. Ses pensées se dirigèrent naturellement vers Drew. Il l'aimait toujours et il lui manquait. Il ne manquait aucun de ses matchs à la télévision. Il dévorait les magazines qui parlaient de lui. C'était son champion, son héros. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait pu s'affirmer en tant que gay, qu'il avait fait son coming-out. Emett était content pour lui mais il fallait qu'il fasse ses propres expériences. Emett avait donc mis fin à leur relation mais parfois il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tord. Il lui manquait tellement ! Son corps si parfait, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa gentillesse, son humour…Il repensait souvent à leur relation mais il n'en parlait pas. Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Allons Emett, pensa t-il, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine, reprends toi ! Mais une fois qu'il était parti à penser à Drew il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il pleura quelques instants puis s'efforça de respirer calmement pour s'arrêter. Il essaya de penser à autre chose.  
>Il pensa donc à ses amis. Ted et Blake parlaient de s'installer ensemble –non Emett ne recommence pas !-Michael et Ben vivaient dans une charmante maison avec leur fils Hunter et ils allaient deux fois par mois voir Jenny-Rebecca à Toronto et…Brian. Oh Brian !<p>

Emett avait été infiniment triste d'apprendre que Justin partait à New York. D'abord parce qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, c'était un garçon extraordinaire, très mature pour son âge et adorable. Il avait changé Brian, l'avait rendu sensible et pour cela Emett lui tirait son chapeau. Arriver à changer le mec le plus baiseur mais pas baisé de Pittsburg était une fierté dont on pouvait se vanter. Emett était le seul à s'imposer face à Brian et Justin était arrivé et l'avait transformé. Emett avait toujours su qu'on pouvait en tirer quelque chose de cet entêté. Il savait qu'au fond Brian avait un cœur même s'il ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

Ensuite ils allaient très bien ensemble. Il avait vu leur relation évoluer au fil des années et les avait vus se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés ensemble ? Justin aurait très bien pu continuer à dessiner ici, à Pittsburg. Emett ne comprenait pas très bien et en voulait à Brian de l'avoir laissé partir. Surtout lorsqu'il le voyait au Babylon complètement défoncé baisant des mecs dans la backroom. Cela le dépassait totalement. Comment pouvait-il faire cela alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se marier ? Quelle tristesse de les voir se séparer. Emett comptait bien avoir des réponses à ses questions et dire à Monsieur Brian Kinney ce qu'il pensait. Il décida d'aller lui rendre visite tout de suite.

Il sortit de l'immeuble et s'arrêta net en voyant qui était en face de lui, appuyé contre sa voiture.  
>-Oh mon God ! Drew !<br>Il n'avait pas changé : il était toujours aussi beau. Il s'avança vers Emett :  
>-Salut Emett. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas un fantôme tu peux refermer ta bouche sinon tu risques d'avaler une mouche.<br>-Mais…euh…c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Que viens-tu faire dans le coin ?  
>-Tu as cinq minutes ? Il faut que je te parle.<br>-Euh…oui, viens dans mon bureau.  
>Ils montèrent et Drew visita le lieu.<br>-C'est très joli, c'est toi qui l'as décoré ?  
>-Oui, cela se voit tant que sa ?<br>-Disons que c'est très coloré, très Emett Honneycutt, répondit Drew en souriant.  
>-Je n'en reviens toujours pas, reprit Emett en s'asseyant et lui faisant signe de faire pareil. Cela fait combien de temps ? Neuf mois ? Dix mois ? Tout en sachant pertinemment que cela faisait onze mois et trois jours très précisément.<br>-Beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais dis-moi les affaires marchent pour toi ? Tu as enfin réalisé ton rêve ?  
>-Oui, je suis devenue Madame Réception.<br>-Je suis fier de toi, dit Drew dans un sourire.  
>-Merci. Et toi ça va, le football ?<br>-Oui, très bien merci.  
>Un silence se fit, pesant. Drew semblant hésiter à ce qu'il allait dire et Emett ne sachant, pour une fois, que dire. Il était très étonné de le voir. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et se demandait de quoi il voulait parler. Mais il était très heureux de le revoir après toutes ces semaines passées sans le voir. Il lui avait tellement manqué !<br>-Je suis content de te voir, lui avoua t-il.  
>-Moi aussi. Ecoute, Emett, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?<br>-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Emett, ne voyant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.  
>-Tu m'as dit de vivre mes propres expériences et de revenir quand j'aurai vingt et un ans. Eh bah voilà je suis là !<br>Emett resta bouche bée.  
>-Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à vivre une relation sérieuse ?<br>-Oui. Avec toi.  
>-Oh ! Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça mon chou.<br>-A la lueur que je vois dans tes yeux je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin.  
>-C'est vrai…mais es-tu vraiment sûr de toi ?<br>-Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait qu'avec toi que j'étais heureux. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas ; il n'y a que toi qui comptes.  
>Emett savait que pour Drew cela était dur de prononcer ces mots-là, il n'aimait pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Le fait qu'il soit venu lui dire cela le toucha. Il savait qu'il était sincère. Il se leva et lui sauta au cou.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Brian,

Brian se leva, prit un dossier et commença à l'étudier. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer…Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui…Un an que Justin était parti…Que de temps passé depuis le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois sur Liberty Avenue. Ce gamin avait réussi à le transformer, à ne pas avoir peur de dévoiler ses sentiments, à aimer…Et maintenant il n'était plus là. Brian souffrait, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il l'avait demandé en mariage, lui qui s'était juré de ne rien faire comme tout ces putains d'hétéros. Il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas comme son père, ce connard qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui et qui préférait aller se saouler plutôt que de rester avec sa famille. Brian avait eu une enfance terrible, Justin l'avait aidé à s'en débarrasser, à ne plus se sentir coupable. Oh oui Justin l'avait beaucoup aidé. Mais surtout il avait enduré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il était toujours revenu ; il l'avait toujours aimé malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés.

Justin lui manquait. Particulièrement quand il rentrait au loft et qu'il se retrouvait seul. Seul avec le silence. Avant ça ne le dérangeait pas mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Justin sa vie avait changé. Il ne supportait plus cette solitude ; quand Justin était là c'était tellement plus vivant. Bon sang ce qu'il lui manquait ! Et ça lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais dépendre de quelqu'un. Mais avec Justin c'était différent. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé, lui qui ne voulait s'attacher à personne. Il l'aimait d'un amour différent de celui de Michael mais aussi fort.

Ah Michael ! Brian sourit en pensant à lui. Michael avait réussi. Sa boutique marchait bien et il habitait un joli pavillon avec Ben et leur fils. Brian avait parfois du mal à réaliser. Voir Michael en ménage ça lui faisait quelque chose. Ils avaient passé leur adolescence ensemble et avaient faits les quatre cent coups. C'était son meilleur ami et Brian était heureux de le voir heureux. Ben et lui formaient un très joli couple. Son ami méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Même s'il ne l'imaginait pas vendeur de BD mais en y réfléchissant c'était logique puisqu'il passait tout son temps à en lire. Michael passait souvent le voir, plus à Kinnétic qu'au loft puisqu'il n'y était pratiquement jamais. Brian savait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il ait repris sa « vie d'avant » comme il disait, sa vie de débauche. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? S'il restait au loft il allait faire une profonde dépression et ça sûrement pas ! Il préférait se shooter et se faire sucer dans la backroom du Babylon. Michael le savait, il le connaissait par cœur. Il savait qu'il souffrait terriblement, comme jamais auparavant.

Brian se rappela la première fois où il l'avait vu dans Liberty Avenue ; s'il avait su qu'il en tomberait fol amoureux. Pourtant leur histoire n'avait pas été simple : de séparations en retrouvailles en passant par les engueulades et les déceptions, oui leur histoire était peu commune. Brian se souvenait de tout : des bons comme des mauvais souvenirs. Le bal de promo lui revient alors à l'esprit ; Brian ne voulait pas y aller mais c'était Lindsay qui l'y avait poussé. Ils avaient dansé et c'était une danse ridiculement romantique mais tellement belle. L'agression était venue briser ce moment de bonheur. Brian ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu aussi peur. C'était aussi une des rares fois où il avait pleuré. C'est là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne lui avait dit que quatre ans plus tard, après l'explosion du Babylon. Brian était toujours en colère quand il y repensait. Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? La police n'avait toujours pas retrouvé les coupables mais l'avantage c'est que la proposition 14 n'était pas passée et ça c'était un grand soulagement pour toute la communauté gay. Ce drame lui avait permis de se rendre compte de beaucoup de choses. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.  
>Et c'était le cas…Brian ne vivait plus, il survivait. Justin et lui s'appelaient au début mais il avait fait cesser ces appels qui ne faisaient que les faire souffrir davantage. Brian pensait souvent à Justin. Il avait peur pour lui, peur qu'il tombe sur des profiteurs, peur qu'il se fasse avoir, peur qu'il change, qu'il devienne un autre Justin, un Justin qu'il n'aimerait plus, peur qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, peur qu'il l'oublie…Il savait que c'était ridicule mais il n'y pouvait rien. Alors il demandait des nouvelles à Debbie mais le manque était toujours là, encore plus présent.<p>

Il allait au manoir quand il n'avait pas envie d'aller au Babylon. Il ne l'avait pas vendu ; il ne pouvait pas. Ce manoir avait quelque chose de sentimental.

Brian ne regrettait pas sa décision même si elle le détruisait. Justin avait du talent ; il ne pouvait pas le gâcher. En restant avec lui il se sacrifiait et ça Brian ne pouvait pas le supporter. Justin avait une grande carrière devant lui, Brian ne pouvait lui être un obstacle.

Heureusement il y avait Kinnétic. Son entreprise fonctionnait à merveille ce qui lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Il avait de plus en plus de clients et de demandes à satisfaire. C'était sa plus grande fierté. Au moins il n'avait pas raté sa vie professionnelle.

Ted arriva à ce moment-là et le trouva perdu dans ses pensées. Il toussota légèrement.

-Théodore ! Que m'amènes-tu ?  
>-Ce sont les maquettes pour une nouvelle campagne, répondit Ted en déposant ces dernières sur le bureau de Brian.<br>Ted allait repartir, il hésita puis demanda :  
>-Ca va Brian ?<br>-Bien sûr pourquoi sa n'irait pas ?  
>-Parce que ça fait un an aujourd'hui que Justin est parti à New York.<br>-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.  
>-Brian…<br>-J'en ai marre que vous me demandiez tout le temps si je vais bien. Vous le voyez je ne suis pas mort alors arrêtez de me faire chier avec ça !  
>-On s'inquiète pour toi.<br>-Eh bah arrêtez.  
>-Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?<br>-Tu me lâcheras pas si je ne te réponds pas n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais te dire mon petit Théodore je n'ai pas envie qu'il gâche sa carrière à cause de moi ! C'est clair ? Bon alors maintenant dégage avant que je ne t'écrase les couilles !  
>-Mais…<br>-Théodore tu tiens à tes burnes ?  
>Ted ne put répondre car Cynthia arriva en courant, catastrophée. Brian soupira, excédé :<br>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Vous avez vraiment décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui.  
>-Brian, c'est Justin, dit Cynthia. Je viens d'avoir sa mère au téléphone. Il…<br>-Il quoi ? hurla Brian qui avait soudain blêmi.  
>-Il a eu un accident. Et c'est grave…<p>

Brian serait tombé par terre si Ted n'avait pas été là pour le retenir.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils étaient tous à l'aéroport. Tous sauf Ted ; il devait rester pour s'occuper de Kinnétic. Après avoir rattrapé de justesse Brian, il avait appelé les autres. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au Liberty Dinner et avaient décidé d'un commun accord de tous se rendre à New York. Brian n'avait rien dit ; il était en état de choc. Debbie s'occupa des réservations pour le soir même ; par chance il restait encore des places. Les médecins n'avaient rien dit à Jennifer ; ce qui laissait envisager le pire. Ils étaient tous terriblement inquiets. Ils prirent leurs dispositions pour pouvoir partir : Debbie demanda un congé à son patron qui accepta devant le visage décomposé de son employée. Mike ferma sa boutique ; Emmett fit de même –ils attendront, la vie de ce petit ange est en jeu. Par chance, c'étaient les vacances scolaires, Ben pu donc venir. Malheureusement Carl ne pouvait prendre de congé comme cela mais les garçons lui promirent de veiller sur sa femme. Malgré leurs récentes retrouvailles Drew tint à les accompagner ; il n'avait pas de matchs en ce moment. Jennifer prit un congé. Lindsay et Mélanie les rejoindraient à New York.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle d'embarquement. Personne ne parlait ; on pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de chacun d'entre eux. Debbie était assise à côté de Jennifer, Ben de l'autre côté avec Michael. Drew et Emmett étaient assis en face. Seul Brian était debout devant les baies vitrées, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Michael se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il se retourna et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sans rien dire. Puis Brian se détacha et lui dit :  
>-Merci.<br>-De quoi ?s'étonna Michael.  
>-D'être là.<br>-Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
>Brian se pinça les lèvres, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.<br>-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si…  
>-Ne pense pas à ça ; on ne sait pas ce qu'il a exactement. Il faut attendre ce que vont nous dire les médecins.<br>-Tout ceci est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir.  
>-Tu n'es pas responsable. Cela aurait pu lui arriver n'importe où.<br>-J'aurais dû l'empêcher de partir.  
>-Cela aurait été un sacrifice pour lui. Il devait tenter sa chance à New York, tu le sais bien.<br>-Michael je ne suis rien sans lui, je n'arrive plus à vivre, il me manque trop.  
>Michael fut surpris par cette confidence.<br>-Je sais, lui répondit-il doucement.  
>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Brian déclara :<br>-Cela me fait du bien que vous soyez là.  
>-On ne t'aurait pas laissé partir seul et puis nous aussi on l'aime Justin.<br>-Tu crois vraiment qu'il a eu raison de partir à New York ?  
>-Oui, il a beaucoup de talent, il fera une grande carrière.<br>-Même s'il sacrifie notre amour ?  
>-L'amour résiste à tout alors le vôtre, qui est déjà passé par tant d'épreuves, survivra à cela.<br>-Tu crois ?  
>-Bien sûr, répondit Michael. Mais ce jour-là il ne faudra pas que tu sois dans une backroom avec des mecs, si charmants soient-ils.<br>Brian sourit.  
>-Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.<br>-Je sais. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu serais amoureux à en mourir.  
>-Moi non plus. Mais tu vois Mickey, tout arrive, ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire ironique.<br>-Brian l'amour n'a pas que des mauvais côtés alors ne désespère pas.  
>Brian acquiesça, Michael partit et Debbie arriva :<br>-Je ne tenais plus en place. Ca va toi ?  
>-Tout va bien, répondit Brian, moqueur. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !<br>-Oh excuse-moi mon chou, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu sais, on a aussi peur que toi. Justin fait partie de nous.  
>-Le plus dur est de ne pas savoir ce qu'il a.<br>-Nous le saurons bientôt. Brian, reprit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Justin est fort ; il s'en sortira. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a cette volonté et cette détermination qui font de lui un être exceptionnel.  
>Brian hocha la tête.<br>-Il a réussi à te transformer ; c'est un miracle alors il ne va pas abandonner maintenant.  
>Brian sourit.<br>-Vous croyez que j'ai fait une bêtise ?  
>-Non, le contraire en aurait été une. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le retrouveras ton ange et vous aurez toute l'éternité pour baiser et vous prouver votre amour.<br>-Michael m'a dit la même chose.  
>-C'est parce que c'est la vérité, dit Debbie dans un sourire.<br>-Je vous ai toujours considéré comme ma mère, vous savez, avoua Brian. Vous avez été bien plus présente que ma vraie mère et vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.  
>-C'est la magie des macaronis aux thons !répondit-elle, touchée par l'aveu de Brian. Moi aussi je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils ; un petit con de fils mais mon fils malgré tout.<br>Michael vint interrompre ce moment :  
>-On va bientôt embarquer. Venez.<br>Brian suivit son meilleur ami en serrant très fort la main de Debbie.


	5. Chapter 5

Le voyage se déroula dans le silence ; personne ne parla. Tout le monde semblait perdu dans ses pensées, se rappelant tous les moments passés avec Justin. Il a changé nos vies, pensa Debbie, il nous est devenu indispensable. On l'aime tous. Il s'en sortira ; il doit s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui ; il m'est tellement précieux, ce petit ange. Debbie soupira et regarda Brian, assis à côté d'elle. Ses traits étaient crispés, tendus. Non, se dit-elle, le destin n'a pas le droit de séparer ces deux-là ; ils s'aiment trop. Elle voyait Brian rongé par l'inquiétude.  
>Après le départ de Justin, il s'était senti abandonné. Et parce qu'il lui manquait trop il avait recommencé à aller dans les backrooms et à sniffer de la merde. Même si Debbie n'appréciait pas son comportement elle ne lui en voulait pas ; elle le comprenait. C'était son fils, elle le connaissait mieux que personne, peut-être même plus que ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait toujours su qu'il avait un gros cœur qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Justin était arrivé et au fil du temps elle avait su que c'était l'homme qu'il fallait pour Brian. Il avait tant changé à son contact. Il était devenu un nouveau Brian, un Brian tendre, attentionné et amoureux. Justin n'avait pas le droit de partir ; pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Debbie priait ardemment pour qu'il s'en sorte. Même si elle s'était montrée optimiste elle avait peur.<p>

Ils atterrirent enfin et à peine descendus de l'avion ils se précipitèrent pour récupérer leurs bagages et montèrent dans différents taxis. Ils étaient unis par la même force, la même inquiétude, la même peur…Les taxis s'arrêtèrent devant l'hôpital où ils s'engouffrèrent tous. Les personnes présentes dans le hall furent surprises de voir débarquer sept personnes essoufflées et rongées par l'inquiétude. Lindsay et Mélanie se levèrent dès qu'elles les virent arriver. Lindsay prit Brian dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, elle savait qu'il avait peur, elle savait combien il l'aimait…Elle espéra lui insuffler un peu de force même si elle en avait beaucoup perdu quand elle avait appris la nouvelle par Ted au téléphone. Elle avait tout de suite décidé de partir à New York. Elle aimait beaucoup Justin, pas seulement parce qu'il avait du talent mais parce qu'il était l'homme de la vie de son meilleur ami. Mélanie avait tenu à l'accompagner ; elles avaient déposés les enfants chez leurs voisines et avaient sauté dans le premier avion.

-Vous avez vu un médecin ?leur demanda Debbie.  
>-Non, répondit Mélanie. Ils nous ont dit d'attendre ; qu'un médecin allait bientôt venir nous informer.<p>

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Ils venaient juste de s'asseoir quand un médecin se dirigea vers eux. Ils se relevèrent tous d'un bond ; Lindsay prit la main de Brian.

-Vous êtes là pour Justin Taylor ? questionna t-il.  
>-Oui, répondirent-ils tous d'une même voix.<br>-Et vous êtes ? continua le médecin.  
>-Sa famille, répliqua Debbie.<br>-Docteur, dites nous ce qu'il a. On n'en peut plus d'attendre sans savoir, implora Emmett, au bord des larmes.  
>-Eh bien…il a eu beaucoup de chance ; la voiture ne roulait pas vite. Il n'a rien.<br>-Mais…commença Brian, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
>-Il ne se réveille pas, reprit le médecin. Il est dans le coma. Nous ne comprenons pas ; le choc sans doute.<br>-A moins qu'il ne se laisse mourir, avança Ben.  
>-Oui, approuva le médecin. Il ne tient qu'à lui de s'en sortir. Je suis désolé. Vous pouvez aller le voir.<br>Mélanie le remercia et il s'en alla.  
>-Je ne comprends pas, dit simplement Debbie. Qu'est-ce que ce charabia veut dire ?<br>-Cela signifie que Justin est en train de faire une sorte de suicide, expliqua Ben. Inconsciemment il n'a plus envie de se battre, c'est pur cela qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je pense qu'il était très déprimé, très seul et il doit se dire que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans Brian.  
>-C'est ridicule !s'exclama Debbie. Justin est un battant ; il s'est toujours battu.<br>-Peut-être trop justement, intervint Michael. Souvenez-vous de tout ce qu'il a fait ; cela doit être lourd à porter pour un gamin de son âge.  
>-Il n'a pas le droit de nous faire cela !gémit Emmett.<br>-En effet, répliqua Ben. Je crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler chacun notre tour ; je pense qu'il nous entendra.  
>-D'accord, approuva Debbie. Brian, vas-y d'abord ; c'est de toi dont il a le plus besoin.<br>-J'irai pas, lâcha Brian.  
>-Et pourquoi je te prie ? Tu vas y aller et avec mon pied au cul s'il le faut !<br>-J'irai pas ; faîtes pas chier !hurla Brian, avant de sortir de l'hôpital.  
>Debbie resta interloquée ; elle n'avait jamais vu Brian hurler aussi fort. Elle s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Lindsay la retint.<br>-Laissez-le Debbie ; il a besoin d'être seul.  
>-Mais pourquoi ?<br>-Il pense que si Justin se laisse mourir, c'est de sa faute.  
>-Mais pas du tout !protesta Debbie.<br>-Vous, vous le savez, intervint Ben, mais pas lui.  
>-Peut-être qu'il a raison, dit Mélanie. S'il avait été le voir, Justin n'en serait pas rendu là !<br>-Mélanie !s'écria Lindsay.  
>-S'ils s'étaient vus cela leur aurait fait encore plus de mal, dit Emmett.<br>Les autres approuvèrent.  
>-Bon bah moi je vais aller voir Justin et lui dire combien une vie est précieuse et qu'il n'a pas le droit de gâcher la sienne.<br>-Debbie, la rappela Ben. Allez-y doucement.

Elle acquiesça puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle détestait les hôpitaux ; cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle traversa un long couloir puis s'arrêta devant la porte qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

Justin était allongé sur un lit, entouré de machines émettant des bips régulièrement. La chambre était froide, impersonnelle. Debbie se retint de pleurer. Justin avait les traits détendus, il était calme comme s'il dormait. Il n'avait même pas été écorché. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, pensa Debbie. Elle s'assit à côté du lit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Mon ange, commença t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas ici ta place, tu le sais bien. Toi qui es si vivant…

Elle s'arrêta, trop émue pour pouvoir continuer. Elle se força à sourire et poursuivit :  
>-Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on s'est vus ? Tu étais avec Michael, tu venais de te faire jeter par Brian. Tu étais si jeune…et tu avais l'air tellement perdu. Mais tout de suite j'ai senti quelque chose de fort en toi. J'ai su que tu étais là pour nous apporter quelque chose. Et la suite a confirmé ce que je pensais : tu étais là pour donner à Brian ce qu'il n'a jamais eu : de l'amour.<br>Tu sais tout ce que tu as fait, tu t'es toujours battu alors tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'il te manque autant que tu lui manques mais je suis sûre que vous vous retrouverez un jour. Il faut que tu y crois Justin tu m'entends ? Car si toi tu n'y crois pas, personne n'y croira. Tu sais que j'ai toujours été là pour toi, je t'ai toujours aidé et je serai toujours là pour toi parce que tu es comme un fils pour moi et que je t'aime énormément alors s'il te plaît reviens parmi nous. Justin, une belle vie t'attend ; tu n'as pas le droit de la gâcher. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans mon ange ? Justin, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour Brian, alors fais-le pour moi.

Elle se leva, le regarda une dernière fois les yeux embués et sortit de la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

Après le départ de Debbie ils s'assirent tous sauf Lindsay qui partit à la recherche de Brian. Elle le trouva assis sur le trottoir devant l'hôpital en train de fumer. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis Lindsay déclara :  
>-Ce n'est pas ta faute Brian.<br>-Comment peux-tu dire ça Lindsay ?s'énerva Brian. Si j'étais venu le voir à New York, si je n'avais pas mis fin à ses appels il ne serait pas là en train de se laisser crever !  
>-Cela n'aurait rien changé je t'assure. Crois-tu que cela lui aurait suffi de te voir un week-end sur deux ? De passer deux jours avec toi et de te regarder partir ? Crois-tu que cela l'aurait empêché de déprimer ?<br>Brian baissa la tête.  
>-Au fond de toi, reprit Lindsay, tu sais bien que non. Il faut que tu ailles le voir, que tu lui parles, que tu lui insuffles de la joie de vivre. Il n'y a que de toi dont il a besoin.<br>Brian se retourna vers elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :  
>-Comment veux-tu que je lui donne de la joie de vivre si moi-même je n'en ai pas ?<br>-Ton amour suffira, répondit doucement Lindsay.  
>Brian détourna la tête.<br>-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de supporter de le voir immobile dans un lit.  
>-Tu y arriveras ; j'ai confiance en toi.<br>-Laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît.

Lindsay l'embrassa puis se leva et rentra dans l'hôpital. Debbie venait juste de revenir.

-Alors ? lui demanda t-elle.  
>-C'est terrible de le voir dans cette chambre si froide au milieu de toutes ces machines.<br>-Vous lui avez parlé ?  
>-Oui et j'espère qu'il m'a entendue et écoutée.<br>-C'est ce que nous espérons tous, intervint Emmett.  
>Le médecin arriva à ce moment-là :<br>-Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais il serait préférable qu'il ne reçoive pas trop de visites d'un seul coup. Je pense que vous devriez aller vous reposer ; vous avez fait un long voyage. Cela ne sert à rien de rester là à attendre.  
>-Je suis d'accord avec vous, docteur, dit Ben en se levant. Allons-nous reposer. Nous reviendrons demain.<p>

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et informèrent Brian de leur intention ; il n'opposa aucune résistance et les suivit. Ils prirent des taxis et s'arrêtèrent devant un hôtel. Ben réserva les chambres et ils allèrent tous se reposer, même s'ils savaient qu'ils auraient du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Lindsay s'allongea à côté de Mélanie.  
>-Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte, murmura t-elle.<br>-Il a intérêt sinon Debbie ne s'en remettra pas, répondit Mélanie.  
>-Brian non plus.<br>Sa compagne pouffa.  
>-Mél ! Il l'aime, tu sais.<br>-J'ai du mal à l'imaginer aimer.  
>-Mais tu l'as bien vu pendant toutes ces années, s'exclama Lindsay. Il a prouvé qu'il l'aimait.<br>-Tu m'excuseras ma chérie mais je l'ai surtout vu faire souffrir Justin.  
>-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?<br>-Brian est incapable d'aimer.  
>-Mais tu es aveugle.<br>Lindsay s'était redressée et hurlait.  
>-Il l'a sauvé, l'a recueilli chez lui, a souffert en le voyant partir avec Ethan, l'a demandé en mariage, lui a acheté un manoir…et tu oses dire qu'il ne l'aime pas ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui ?<br>-Il s'est senti obligé.  
>Lindsay était atterré.<br>-Tu me dégoûtes Mél. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas tu devrais au moins lui reconnaître ça : il aime Justin plus que tout.  
>-Plus que sa queue ?ironisa Mélanie.<p>

Lindsay la gifla. Mélanie la regarda, surprise mais Lindsay était déjà sortie de la chambre, furieuse. Elle sortit de l'hôtel et alla faire un tour. Elle ne comprenait pas celle qu'elle aimait. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Elle n'avait jamais aimé Brian mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas reconnaître son amour pour Justin. Brian aimait Justin ; tout le monde le savait. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer le contraire ? Lindsay était tellement en colère qu'elle marcha pendant une heure. Elle revint à l'hôtel mais n'alla pas dans sa chambre ; elle frappa à celle de Brian. Ce dernier ouvrit :  
>-Tiens, s'exclama t-il, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?<br>-On s'est fâché avec Mél, répondit Lindsay. Je peux dormir ici ?  
>-Bien sûr. Que pourrai-je refuser à ma meilleure amie ?<p>

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'assit sur le lit et Brian vient la rejoindre.  
>-Qu'est-ce que la camionneuse a encore fait ?lui demanda t-il.<br>-Comme toujours elle t'a critiqué et comme toujours je t'ai défendu.  
>-Oh je vois, répondit simplement Brian. Désolé.<br>-Ne t'excuse pas ; ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis fatiguée ; je vais dormir.

Brian la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Lindsay se recula et questionna :  
>-C'était pourquoi ça ?<br>-Pour te dire merci. Pour tout.  
>Lindsay sourit et s'allongea.<p>

Le lendemain matin ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Personne n'avait vraiment dormi ; ils avaient les yeux cernés. Ils mangèrent en silence et ne remarquèrent même pas la tension qui régnait entre Lindsay et Mélanie. Lindsay n'avait dormi que deux heures, ressassant sans cesse sa dispute avec Mélanie. Mais elle ne décolérait pas ; c'était à Mélanie de s'excuser.

Ils décidèrent que Lindsay irait voir Justin ce matin et que Brian irait cette après-midi. Ben dit qu'il était inutile qu'ils se rendent tous à l'hôpital et proposa de visiter la ville pour se changer les idées. Même s'ils n'avaient pas la tête à cela ils savaient que Ben avait raison. Ils se séparèrent donc ; Lindsay prit un taxi pour l'hôpital pendant que les autres décidèrent d'aller voir la statue de la Liberté.

Lindsay entra dans l'hôpital, prit l'ascenseur et arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Justin. Elle s'était préparée à voir Justin sur un lit d'hôpital mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en le voyant ainsi. Se ressaisissant elle s'assit et prit la main de Justin. Elle resta un moment silencieuse puis se décida à parler :  
>-Justin c'est Lindsay ; je suis sûre que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu es en train de te laisser mourir mais il ne faut pas. Brian a besoin de toi. Bats-toi Justin ; tu l'as toujours fait. Votre histoire ne peut pas s'arrêter là, pas après tout ce que vous avez traversé. Crois-tu que tout ce que tu as fait ne sert à rien ? C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à partir à New York ; si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Si je ne l'avais pas fait aujourd'hui vous seriez mariés et vivriez heureux. Reviens à la vie Justin tu es trop jeune pour mourir. Tu as une longue vie devant toi. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, pas toi. Justin, sans toi Brian n'est rien. Si tu meurs, il ne s'en remettra pas. Il t'aime plus que tout. Vous trouverez une solution pour ne plus vous quitter sans que toi tu abandonnes ta carrière. Je vous aiderai. S'il te plaît Justin reviens parmi nous, tu nous manques ; Brian n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il viendra te voir cette après-midi. N'abandonne pas Justin ; Brian a besoin de toi.<p>

Elle se leva, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit le cœur lourd.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'hôtel pour déjeuner. Ils racontèrent à Lindsay ce qu'ils avaient vus mais l'enthousiasme n'était pas là. Ils étaient tous terriblement inquiets. Brian semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne parlait pas. Debbie finit par remarquer que Lindsay et Mélanie ne s'adressaient pas la parole ; elle leur demanda la raison.

-Nous nous sommes disputées, répondit Lindsay.  
>-Elle m'a giflée, ajouta Mélanie.<br>-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous chamailler?cria Debbie. Nous devons être fort et nous soutenir pour ce petit ange. Allez vous réconcilier et n'en parlons plus.  
>Les filles lui obéirent et sortirent de la salle de restaurant.<br>-Non mais vraiment !s'exclama Debbie.  
>-Heureusement que tu es là, maman, intervint Michael. Que ferions-nous sans toi ?<br>-Rien ! Vous seriez perdus sans moi !répondit l'intéressée.  
>Elle se tourna vers Brian, radoucie :<br>-Tu te sens prêt, mon chéri ?  
>-Autant que quand je me suis fait opéré de mon cancer, railla Brian.<br>-Surtout dis-lui que tu l'aimes.  
>-Pourquoi faire ? Il ne m'entendra pas de toute façon.<br>-Je suis persuadé du contraire, dit Emmett. Il faut que tu lui parles.  
>-Et tu en es tout à fait capable, ajouta Lindsay qui venait de revenir en compagnie de Mélanie. Ne doute pas de toi.<br>-Ca y est vous vous êtes rabibochées ?interrogea Debbie.  
>Le couple acquiesça.<br>-Bon. Ce n'est pas le moment de se fâcher ; Justin a besoin de nous.  
>-Il est temps d'y aller, Brian, dit Ben.<br>-Tu veux que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ?demanda Emmett.  
>Brian secoua la tête puis se leva. Lindsay et Debbie le serrèrent dans leurs bras.<br>-C'est bon les filles je ne vais pas à la morgue, ironisa Brian.  
>-Sois fort, lui souffla sa meilleure amie. Il ressentira tout ton amour.<br>-On t'aime, lui dit Debbie au creux de l'oreille.

Brian sortit de l'hôtel et monta dans un taxi. Elles ont failli me faire pleurer, pensa t-il. Arrivé devant l'hôpital il prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Il prit l'ascenseur, chercha la chambre de Justin mais au moment de l'ouvrir il hésita. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?s'interrogea t-il. La voix de Lindsay lui revint alors en mémoire : laisse parler ton cœur. Elle en a de bonnes elle. Il sourit intérieurement et entra. Il fit un pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta, stupéfait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il venait dans un hôpital mais la vue de cette chambre le dégoûta. Elle ne ressemblait tellement pas à Justin : elle était impersonnelle. Justin aurait mis des tableaux, des fleurs…Il l'aurait décoré avec soin. Brian tourna la tête et vit Justin sur le lit entouré de machines médicales. Pendant une minute il ne put rien faire, trop choqué par cette vision. Puis, il se reprit, s'approcha et s'assit :  
>-Eh bien mon ange tous les moyens sont bons pour me faire accourir à ton chevet. Mais je dois dire que là tu as manqué d'imagination. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle ; je suis sûr que tu ne m'entends pas. Mais tu connais Lindsay et Debbie : plus têtues que toi et moi réunis.<p>

Il s'arrêta, regarda longuement l'homme qu'il aimait, lui prit la main et poursuivit :  
>-Sérieusement mon ange qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois être le nouveau Picasso ; pas être sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Le médecin nous a dit que tu te laissais mourir inconsciemment. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Tu as pensé à tous ceux que tu laisseras derrière toi ? Ta mère, Debbie, Lindsay…et moi, tu as pensé à moi ?à nous ? Te voir sur un lit d'hôpital, immobile est terrible, toi qui es toujours en train de sautiller partout. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterai pas, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Reviens parmi nous, s'il te plaît. Toi aussi tu me manques. Tout à Pittsburgh me fait penser à toi. Je suis désolé que notre histoire ait pris cette tournure là. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux un jour, tu sais. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Je me cachais derrière une carapace pour ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Mais tu es arrivé et tu as brisé cette carapace. Tu es arrivé et tu as changé ma vie même si au début je n'ai pas voulu de toi. Je suis conscient de t'avoir fait souffrir en te repoussant mais tu t'es accroché et tu as bien fait. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de dire ces choses-là mais tu es tout pour moi. Alors ne m'abandonne pas, bats-toi comme tu l'as toujours fait. Sors de ce putain de coma et on trouvera une solution pour ne plus se quitter ; je te le promets. Je ferai tout pour toi. Je m'en veux de m'en rendre compte que maintenant. Mon ange, reviens à la vie parce qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si tu n'es pas là avec ta tête d'ange et ta joie de vivre. Reviens Justin, je suis perdu sans toi.<p>

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

-C'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que je chiale et à chaque fois c'est parce que tu es à l'hôpital.

Il resta longtemps sans rien dire puis :  
>-Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur ce qu'on a vécu. Les épreuves qu'on a traversées doivent nous permettre d'être plus fort et non l'inverse. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.<p>

Il resta deux heures assis à contempler son ange. Puis, il se leva, posa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « je t'aime ». Il se releva et sortit de la pièce.

Lindsay l'attendait dehors.

-Tu n'es pas partie avec les autres ?lui demanda t-il.  
>-Non, je voulais être là quand tu sortirais. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Tu lui as parlé ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Bien. Viens-là.<p>

Lindsay le prit dans ses bras. Brian se dit à ce moment-là qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir comme meilleure amie.


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant que Brian allait voir Justin, les autres partirent se promener dans Central Park. Malgré la beauté du lieu, ils marchaient en silence, tête baissée, la mine défaite, le regard vide. Ils n'imaginaient pas une seconde la vie sans Justin. Brian ne s'en remettrait pas.

Michael se rapprocha de Ben.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir?

-Je ne sais pas Michael, j'ai toujours vu Justin se battre mais peut-être que justement il s'est trop battu.

-Alors tu crois qu'il va abandonner, nous abandonner, abandonner Brian?

-J'aimerais te répondre non mais c'est compliqué. Ici, à New-York il est seul, il a peut-être plein de connaissances mais il lui manque l'essentiel, tu le sais aussi bien que moi: Brian. Alors ça lui semblera peut-être plus facile de tout lâcher.

-Justin n'est pas comme ça! s'exclama Michael.

-On ne sait pas. Cela fait un an qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Il a sûrement changé. Bien sûr sa carrière est importante, bien sûr il fallait qu'il tente sa chance ici mais sans Brian tout ça ne vaut rien. Leur amour est tellement fort. Si Justin pense qu'il n'y a pas de solution pour que Brian et lui vivent ensemble sans compromettre leur carrière respective alors il partira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes comme solution alors ? s'enquit Michael.

-Brian pourrait ouvrir une filiale de Kinnetic à New York. Sa boîte prospère, il peut se développer à l'étranger.

-Mais qui s'occupera de Kinnetic à Pittsburg?

-Ted en est tout à fait capable. Qu'en penses-tu?

-C'est sûr que ça règlerai tout mais Brian n'a jamais quitté Pittsburg, je ne sais pas s'il va vouloir tout laisser.

-Non Michael, tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de toi.

-C'est vrai. Brian et moi on ne s'est jamais séparé depuis qu'on est adolescent.

-New York n'est pas loin. On pourra venir le voir.

-Ce ne sera pas pareil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Michael? Voir Brian et Justin malheureux chacun de leur côté ou heureux ensemble?

-Heureux évidemment.

-Alors laisse Brian partir; c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Cela ne veut pas dire que votre amitié est finie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un océan vous sépare que vous allez oublier toutes les années que vous avez passé ensemble.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Justin est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour Brian, c'est un fait indéniable. A son contact, Brian s'est amélioré. Putain con il a failli l'épouser!Jamais je n'aurai pensé voir Brian amoureux un jour. Même si au début je n'ai pas accepté Justin, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à Brian. Brian est trop malheureux sans lui; il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Tu as raison: Brian doit partir et vivre avec Justin. Ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre c'est clair.

-Je suis fier de toi Michael. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi.

-J'espère vraiment que Justin va s'en sortir.

-C'est ce qu'on espère tous.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Derrière eux, Debbie et Jennifer marchaient côte à côte.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai aller voir Justin à l'hôpital, dit Jennifer. Cela me fait tellement mal de le savoir immobile dans un lit; ce n'est tellement pas lui.

-Je sais Jennifer mais il a besoin des siens auprès de lui; vous êtes sa mère vous devez aller le voir.

-C'est terrible de penser qu'il se laisse mourir.

-Ne désespérez pas il est fort il va s'en sortir.

-Vous croyez?

-J'en suis persuadée. Notre petit ange ne nous laissera pas tomber sinon il sait que je lui botterai le cul.

Jennifer rit.

-Vous savez, reprit-elle, je n'ai rien dit quand il est parti mais il me manque énormément; le téléphone ce n'est pas suffisant. Je sais que c'était nécessaire pour lui d'aller à New York pour exposer son talent mais tout quitter surtout Brian…je ne sais pas s'il a bien fait. Je n'ai vu Brian que quelquefois depuis le départ de Justin et il m'a l'air vraiment mal en point.

-C'est peu de le dire. Ce petit con a repris sa vie de débauche! Je lui ai pourtant dit que leur histoire n'était pas finie, qu'il fallait être patient mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

-Vous croyez que ce n'est pas terminé entre eux?

-C'est une évidence, ils s'aiment trop pour cela! Moi je vous le dis bientôt on ira à leur mariage.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour être aussi optimiste.

-Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir! Justin ne nous quittera pas vous verrez! Ah quelle ville magnifique! Et ce parc une splendeur! Il a fallu qu'il arrive un malheur pour que je vienne à New York; c'est incroyable. Vous voyez Jennifer, Justin voulait que je visite New York alors il a trouvé un moyen de me faire venir.

Un sourire égaya le visage pâle et inquiet de la mère de Justin. Mélanie arriva sur ces entrefaites.

-Ça va Jennifer?Vous tenez le coup?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Justin va s'en sortir, j'en suis persuadée. Il est assez intelligent pour savoir que la vie est plus précieuse que tout. Ne vous en faites pas, dans quelques jours il sortira du coma et nous éblouira avec son sourire d'ange et tout le monde craquera.

-Puisse Dieu vous entendre Mélanie.

Un peu plus loin, Emmett et Drew marchaient tendrement enlacés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi?Il va s'en sortir ou pas?demanda Emmett.

-Seul le temps nous le dira mais je le souhaite de tout cœur sinon Brian ne sera plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

-Il l'est déjà.

-Alors ce sera pire.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel retrouver Brian et Lindsay.


End file.
